You Belong With Me
by Navybluex
Summary: Ichigo does not want to believe Aoyama's dead. She doesn't want to believe that aliens exist. But she can't stop thiking about Kisshu. But when Kyo, Kisshu's enemy comes to Earth to kill Ichigo, what will they do? Hmmmm...
1. Chapter 1: So this is what happened

_I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs,_

_But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me..._

_-_The (Shipped) Gold standard. Fall Out Boy

Ichigo woke up with a sudden gasp in the middle of the night. She dreamed, once again, that her boyfriend, Aoyama, had died. But it really did happen. She just didn't want to believe in it. She didn't want to believe that she was a Mew Mew, that aliens existed, or that Aoyama died. It was just too much pain for her to bear.

_Silly, silly, me_, she kept repeating inside her head.

"Hey, Masha. Can you please get me my cell phone, please?" She whispered. But Masha was in deep sleep. So, Ichigo got up and turned her bedroom light. She looked for her cell phone, but she couldn't seem to find it. Then she remembered. Kisshu had broken it during one of their battles. Since Kisshu left to go back to his planet with Taruto and Pai, she didn't really think about him. But she missed him a lot. He made her daily life more… Busy.

She decided to go downstairs to check the time on the microwave. It was 6 in the morning. So, she decided to make breakfast for her parents. She hadn't been nice to her parents since she became a Mew Mew, because she was trying so hard to protect the animals and people from Kisshu, Taruto and Pai. Specially Aoyama… She felt responsible. For everything.

----

Kisshu's alarm clock went on 1 hour before he had set it. Since Kisshu doesn't dream, the first thing he thinks about in the morning was Ichigo, and her soft, pink lips touching his the first time they met. He also remembered when she felt embarrassed she went bright pink… It made him even madder about her.

Since they came back to their planet with the Mew Aqua they found in Deep Blue's body, they're planet has been clean. People now treated Kisshu, Taruto and Pai as heroes. Now, they got to live in this enormous house, only the three of them. Before Kisshu could put his shirt on, Tart and Pai smashed his bedroom's door open.

"Good morning, Kish!" Tart said, very cheerfully.

Pai said, in a very serious voice,"' Morning."

Kisshu quickly understood that something was wrong.

"Yo, Tart, go get me some water, will ya?" Kisshu said loudly, so that Taruto could hear him from the end of the corridor.

"Fine, but that's because I'm in a good mood!" Taruto shouted back.

"So, what's going on?" Kisshu asked Pai.

"Remember when we were kids, in school, we sometimes had competitions to see who could make the most powerful Chimera Plant?" Pai asked curtly.

"Yeah, and I always won. I remember, there was this guy that was really jealous of me-"

"Kyo."

Kisshu chuckled. "Yeah, him. I remember, he spent the whole day in his room, trying to come up with something to defeat me. He was also very mad just 'cause I beat him in front of his dad. And you know, Sean is a legend. Because he lost, his father is ashamed of him."

"And he did come up with something."

Kisshu blinked. "What?"

"Kyo has invented this potion – I know, very old-fashioned – but anyway, since he drank that potion, he has been able to read minds. He has been reading your mind since we came back. He was looking for something that you really care about, and well, it seems like he found it."

Kisshu punched violently his wardrobe door. "Hell, no! He is NOT going to touch Ichigo. She's MINE!"

Hehehe.... What will kisshu do now? I'll upload the 2nd chapter very soon because I get very annoyed when somebody doesn't post the whole story.

Ta-dah.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not your konekochan

Hellooo. Thanks for reading… I wrote this at 2 am, I was really tired. Please forgive me if I write any words twice or spell something wrong.

-B.

---

It had been almost 2 years since the Final Battle. Ichigo often thought about Aoyama's hurt and lifeless body, lying on the hard and cold stone floor. She also thought about happy times, like when they went on dates, when they held hands…

The Mew Mews still worked every week day after school at the Café Mew Mew, because they were still Mew Mews. But nothing had happened since the Final Battle. It didn't really bother her, because she liked being just a normal high school girl again.

On a Thursday, after a horrible day at school, Ichigo was heading to work, when Masha popped up and warned her, "Alien, alien!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. But she knew it wasn't true. But she wasn't sure. Maybe…

"Masha, that's nonsense. Kisshu and the others left months ago." There was a sad tone on her voice.

"There is," said a voice. Ichigo couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"So you're the one that damn Kisshu cares so much about… Heh, I gotta say, he's got pretty good taste."

Ichigo looked up at a tall building that was blocking the sun. A figure with big and thin ears appeared for one second, then disappeared in a blink of an eye. All of a sudden, he teleported himself next to Ichigo. She looked at him with terrified eyes, even though he was beautiful. He had short grey hair, like Kisshu's hairstyle. His wide eyes were wine coloured. He was tall and very skinny, like all the other aliens she had met. Why did they all have to be so handsome? Ichigo guessed he was an adult, but he spoke like a child. Like Kisshu.

"How about a kiss, _koneko-chan_? Let's start out nicely." He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo blushed, and she felt the heat make her hot.

"So when you blush your cat ears and tail pop out? Cute." The cryptic alien chuckled.

Ichigo turned around and looked behind her. Her cat ears and tails had popped out. She quickly placed her two hands on the top of her head to cover them. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about her tail.

Unanticipatedly, the grey-haired alien grabbed her chin the way Kisshu always did, and stated, "You know… I'm pretty fond of you, koneko-chan." And pressed his white lips against hers. Ichigo was shocked. This was like a déjà vu from the first time she met Kisshu. But this time, she reacted quickly and slapped him on the face with force.

The alien took two small steps back and chuckled silently.

"How come you didn't do this to Kisshu when _he _kissed you? How unfair." He sighed.

"Look, Kisshu has nothing to do with you. Besides, who are you, anyways?" Ichigo demanded, impatiently.

"Oh, Kisshu has _everything_ to do with me. And I'm Kyo." He said as he started taking a few steps back. "See you around, Honey." And he teleported himself, probably to another dimension.

" I am not your koneko-chan, you freak!" Ichigo shouted, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

She started heading to the café. She kept on stomping the whole way.

"Seriously, what's with aliens? Why do they come up to they're… Victim, and kiss them, not kill them. Freaks." Ichigo was talking to herself, even though she knew Masha was listening.

" Ichigo! Tell the others, Ichigo!" Masha suggested.

Ichigo thought in silence for a bit. It was true, she had to tell them. At least Mint and Lettuce.

She didn't like to keep secrets from her best friends. She decided to speed up a little bit.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the café. Mint was sitting down on one of the heart-shaped chairs and drinking her tea, and Lettuce was cleaning the floor. Akasaka-san, Shirogane, Pudding and Zakuro were out of sight.

"A-ano… Lettuce, Mint? I really need to tell you something..." Ichigo asked quietly, appearing from behind the front door.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-san!" Said Lettuce, surprised to see her arrive so early. This wasn't at all like her.

"Hi. Just say something interesting, for a change. I really don't want to hear about your precious and now dead Aoyama-kun." Mint added.

Both Lettuce and Ichigo scowled at her.

"No, it's not about that… Actually…" Ichigo struggled to find words." Actually, it's about the aliens." She decided to say.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked curiously.

"Well…" Ichigo was struggling again. "It's just that… That…"

"The aliens are back! They are back!" Masha finished Ichigo's sentence for her.

Mint got up from her chair. "What? When did this happen? Where? Who? Kisshu?..." Mint was going to continue, but she stopped when she heard footsteps getting closer. It was Shirogane and Akasaka-san. When they reached the main room, where the girls were, Shirogane said, "Girls! We got signals on our map. That must mean that the aliens are back!"

Mint and Lettuce turned their heads to Ichigo. They saw that she had her head down.

"No, Mint, it wasn't Kisshu. It was Kyo. And he kissed me." She confessed.

How do you think Shirogane will respond to THAT? By the way, I'm kind of ignoring the fact that she becomes a cat when someone kisses her, so, yeah.

See you,

B.


	3. Chapter 3 We're Coming Back

Soo… here's chapter 3. I hope you're enjoying it 

B.

_I wonder why, I wonder why, _

_You never asked me to stay…_

Mcfly, Star Girl.

--

"Wait, Kisshu, lis – what the hell are you doing?" Pai asked while they transported themselves to the basement.

"You know there's nothing here. How's that going to help the cat-girl?" Pai added.

"Oh, you'll see." Kisshu said slyly.

As they levitated onwards, a large metal door came into sight.

"Is this where you spend your time, Kisshu?" Pai asked, doubtfully. He knew Kisshu wan't the type that would have a secret hideout.

"Yeah. I gotta show you and Tart something." Kisshu answered, lifting up his right hand and whispered something Pai couldn't hear. Right after, the two metal doors opened.

Taruto teleported himself next to Pai, and said in amazement, "Wow, Kisshu, this is just so cool! Did you build this yourself?" He went over to Kisshu and hugged one of his legs with one of his hands. The other was holding the one the cup of water Kisshu ha asked for. As the three aliens entered the enormous secret room, Pai and Taruto had an are-you-kidding-me sort of looks on their faces. Kisshu had built two massive spaceships.

"K-Kisshu... Did you…build these?" Pai whispered, still in shock.

"Yup. I know, you must be very shocked, 'cause this isn't like me at all. But, in case I had to go see my koneko-chan again, I wouldn't have to wait very long for these to be finished." Kisshu sighed with satisfaction.

"Ya still thinking about that old hag?" Tart asked, irritated.

"Yes, I'm always thinking about _Ichigo_." Kisshu said that last word slowly, so Tart would stop calling her an old hag.

"Same thing. Anyways, are you planning on going back? I mean, to Earth? To see her?"

Pai was the one that spoke this time.

"And we're going with him. When you were about two years old, when me and Kish went to Year 6, Kish had – and still has—an enemy. His name is Kyo. He's looking for Ichigo, so he can destroy the thing Kish cares for the most."

That last sentence made Kisshu growl.

"Oh… Now I get it!" Tart said. For once, he understood what Pai meant without making him repeat it over and over again.

Kisshu started heading towards the navy blue spaceship. The doors slid open.

"Come on. We better get going." He said.

When they were about to launch, Tart said, "Wait! Kish…"

"Yeah?" Kisshu turned his head to look down at Tart.

"Here's your cup of water."

After Pudding and Zakuro had arrived, Shirogane and Akasaka-san took all the Mews to the room with the big screen in the basement.

"So… Where exactly did you spot the aliens?" Mint asked. She seemed quite interested, for once. After Shirogane was done typing some things on the large keyboard, a map of Tokyo appeared on the screen. But there weren't any alien signs.

"It's… Gone." Akasaka-san whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Minutes after, three big, pink, glowing circles appeared near the Tokyo Bay.

"K-Keiichiro! Look!" Shirogane said, pointing at the big cinema screen.

"Could it be…?" Mint said.

"Pai?" Lettuce whispered.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding shouted.

"… Kisshu…?" Ichigo finished off. Her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"What are you smiling at, Ichigo?" Mint nudged her.

Ichigo went red.

"Psh. Me? I'm not smiling. Why would I?" Ichigo lied, well, tried to, she didn't convince anyone.

After long minutes of observing the pink dots move, Shirogane was certain that they were coming this way.

"Alright. Girls, time to transform again!" He said, clapping his hands and turning towards the Mews.

They all nodded, got their pendants out of their pockets, and transformed. Except for Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Mint asked, putting her right hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I-I don't think I can do it. You guys are better of without me." Ichigo whined.

"Ichigo… You should learn to believe in yourself more." Said Lettuce, trying to encourage her friend.

"Yes! Come on, onee-sama! Think about something happy!" Pudding added, hugging Ichigo.

"How about your precious – but now dead – Aoyama-kun?" Shirogane suggested, looking down at the floor.

"Hush, Ryo. You're not helping at all." Zakuro scowled at him.

While they kept discussing, Ichigo concentrated on the happy times with Aoyama. She felt happy and capable. But then, as the thoughts about him kept flowing, the thought of him dying in her arms made her weak. She felt like she really needed to let out a big scream. But, instead on that, she just fell on her knees.

"Ichigo-san! What's wrong? Didn't it work?" Lettuce asked, very preoccupied.

"I… In t-the beg-ginnig, I felt like I c-could do i-it," Ichigo struggled to fight her tears. "But t-then, I s-saw him… Dead." She had mouthed that last word.

"Ichigo." Shirogane said, kneeling down next to his favourite Mew. "Without you, we can't face them. We can't defeat them. Ichigo," He waited until her eyes met his. "You, Mew Ichigo, are one of the special ladies."

After hearing that from someone like Shirogane, she believed him. She got up, and took her golden pendant out of her back pocket.

"You know what? You're right." Ichigo decided. She closed her eyes and thought about the times with her best friends. _Now, _this_, is a positive thought, s_he said to herself.

---

Yay. I hope this is interesting enough. Please review :D

-NBx.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Beating Fast

Hello guys, thanks for the reviews :D

And sorry, I know I haven't updated in a few (nine) days. I'm in Brazil right now… Gotta lot of things to do, so… Forgive me. T.T

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo shouted, as she kissed her pendant.

After a few seconds, the pink smoke that was blocking Ichigo from everyone else's view faded away. Ichigo looked down to see if her dress was still the same.

"Na…NANI?" She shouted.

Her dress was still pink, but bright pink! It had black lightening shaped figures coming from the bottom of the dress. Her boots were longer, they went almost up to her knees.

"Shirogane! What did you do?!" She asked.

"H-hey, calm down, I didn't –"

"For once!" She was furious. She liked the dress she had before.

"It doesn't look bad." He admitted.

She looked at him. It was the nicest thing he had told her, ever. _How unusual of him_, she thought.

"I think the dress changes itself as you get older." Akasaka-san said, "Okay, Mews, come on, they're almost here!"

"Hai!" They all said in a chorus as they ran towards the café's main door.

Moments after, two floating figures appeared in front of the sun. One was very tall and muscular, and the other one was shorter, also kind of muscular. For a moment, Ichigo thought it was Kisshu, but as they got closer, she could see a pair of dark brown eyes instead of gold ones.

"Taru-taru!" The 12-year old Pudding exclaimed.

When Pai was visible Lettuce gasped and blushed. _She likes Pai! It's so obvious! How could I have been so blind before?_ Ichigo thought. She was really happy for her friend.

"Hello, Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro," He bowed and said, "And Ms. Lettuce. What a pleasure to see you again." Lettuce blushed beet red and giggled.

"Taru-taru!" Pudding shouted, and already was giving him one of her monkey hugs.

He whined, "God, Pudding! Can you please act more mature?" Pudding let go and looked at him.

"Wow, Taru-taru, you've grown so much!"

He let out a low chuckle and said, "Heh, I know."

"But I'm still a little bit taller!" She giggled again as she ran one of her hands through his chocolate brown hair.

Then he growled. He didn't like being called short.

"So, what do you want?" Shirogane interrupted.

"Oh, right. Could we please come in? It's quite a long story." Pai said.

Shirogane was quite impressed by how nice he was, so he let them in.

_Kisshu…_Ichigo thought as she looked down in disappointment.

"Ichigo," She looked up. It was Tart. "It's about Kisshu. C'mon."

"Where is he?" Kisshu whined and put his hands on the back of his head. He was floating above Tokyo Bay, looking for Kyo.

Moments after, he felt this huge pain on his leg. He looked down to see, and there were tree branches giving him Chinese Whiskers.

"Oww!" He exclaimed. "Let go! I hate this so much!" He crouched in pain.

"I know." A familiar voice said from behind him. Kyo.

Even though the pain was almost unbearable to him, he looked up and said, "What the hell do you want with Ichigo? She has nothing to do with us!"

"Actually, she does." The branches let go, but right after grabbed him by his arms.

"You see, since my father told me 'To me, you're dead!', I have been listening to your thoughts. And, boy, you're always thinking about her." Kyo sighed.

"Shut up!" Kisshu was having enough. "So what? I love her. You won't understand that, so don't even try. You only care about yourself, and defeating me!" He chuckled. "You won't! Never!"

Kyo stared at him in disgust. "I really feel bad for you. I'll tell Ichigo you said hi."

The last thing Kisshu saw were tree branches inches from him face and stomach.

"So… Kisshu went after Kyo to… Protect me?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah." Pai confirmed as got up from one of the heart shaped chairs.

"Now, please excuse us, he's taking longer than we expected."

"Maybe he did find him," Tart guessed.

When they were about to go, Pai turned back to look at Ichigo

"By the way, cat girl, Kisshu asked me to tell you that if he didn't come on time, he would stop by at night… Just for a quick kiss, he said."

Ichigo flushed red. She looked behind her and all the other Mews were laughing.

"Ichigo, you seem excited! Your cat ears and tails just popped out!" Mint said, then kept on laughing.

"Nyaaa…" Ichigo moaned.

After Ichigo got home, she went up to her room and put on her pink strawberry pyjamas on. She picked up a book from one of the shelves, sat down on her comfy bed and started reading.

_He sure is taking long…_ She thought. _But, why am I waiting for him? No, he's my enemy… Kind of. But still, I do not have any feelings for him… I think…_

Ichigo decided to go to sleep. She turned off the light and put her book on the floor. As she cuddled er teddy bear, she thought of the first time she met Kisshu; that meant, the first time they kissed.

_After his lips left hers, she said, "Who the heck are you?"_

"_I'm Kisshu," He answered, then licked his upper lip. "Thanks for the kiss."_

She felt this heat build up inside her chest. Thinking about that made Ichigo… Excited? Did she want Kisshu to come see her? Maybe even… Kiss her?

_No! How __could I even consider that? Nyaa, get out of my head!_

After staring at the black ceiling for a long time, she felt a heavy weight on her eyes, so she closed them. Seconds after, she was unconscious.

Ichigo woke up with a start in the middle of the night. In her dreams, she had heard these swords noises… Repeating themselves, like Kisshu's dragon swords. Then, she heard noises repeating again, but they weren't swords. They were knocks. She looked at her window and saw a figure holding onto the window cells. Ichigo got up from her bed and walked over to her window to see who it was. When she had finally undone the lock on her window, she opened them wide. Then she saw him. He was bleeding, his left arm on his right shoulder, probably to hide a huge cut or something.

"Kisshu!"

In a low but soft voice, kisshu answered, "H-hey, koneko-chan…" And he fell into tight embrace.

"Kisshu! You baka! Baka, baka, baka! Why? Why did you go fight that Kyo person? How cou-" She would carry on speaking, but Kisshu stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. But, something made her kiss back. She knew she had to stop, he was her enemy, but she couldn't… She didn't want to.

After a short while, Kisshu – _Kisshu_ – broke off. Ichigo quickly understood, though, she knew he had to breathe. He was very weak, which made his breathing short and fast. Ichigo layed his head carefully on the floor and ran to the bathroom to get a thermometer.

After, she carefully grabbed his chin, opened his mouth and put the thermometer in.

"47 degrees?" She whispered, desperately. _Is that normail for an alien? _She wondered.

_I can't call Pai or Tart. If I call the Mews, they would freak out, and want to kill him the moment they see him. And my parents… Well, I'm not even going to think about that._

So, she carefully put one of his hands over her shoulder, grabbed him by his waist and layed him on her bed. Thank God he was asleep, or he would have said a lot of perverted stuff like, _'Oh, come on, koneko-chan, please lay down with me!' _As she stared at his now angelic face, she felt her heartbeat race faster.

_What… What is going on?_ She wondered. _Why is my heart beating so fast…?_

**Ooooohh… I want to see what happens next! ( I have no idea, by the way).**

**I'll try to update soon, kay?**

**But I need some reviews! **

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**NBx.**


	5. Chapter 5 Quit Joking

Chapter 5

I feel terrible. I haven't updated in ages. It's all because of school. It's like, test, homework, test, homework, detention. Forgive me. I'll try to update sooner!

Disclaimer… I don't own TMM. Unfortunately.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ She wondered. _Do I…? No, it's not right. He was my enemy two years ago! And I'm almost sure that 'koneko-chan' thing was just a joke. _That thought saddened her. Ichigo did get very annoyed when he called her koneko-chan and honey, but it made Kisshu… Kisshu. Since Ichigo didn't have anywhere else to sleep, she went downstairs to get the mat in the closet. Not making any noise wasn't a problem for Ichigo; she was as silent as cat. After she was done with that, she quickly went to the bathroom to get bandages for Kisshu. She would cover the wounded parts where she could reach without waking him up. The best thing for him to do now was to get a rest. As she tip toed into her dark room, she heard Kisshu whine silently, "Tart, she's not an old hag, stop that,"

That made Ichigo laugh and feel furious, both at the same time. It made her laugh because it was pretty random to be dreaming about something like that, and furious, because she knew that Taruto always called her that. As she tried to quickly forget about that, she concentrated on wrapping the bandages on his wounds. As she wrapped, she felt the touch of his cold, shivering skin. That made her nervous.

_Is this normal for an alien?_ She wondered in worry. _Should I call Pai?_ She thought about that for a while, but decided it was best not to. After most of the wounds were covered with bandages, she put the rest on her desk and purposely fell on the mat.

"Why am I doing this for him?" She whispered. _But... I feel like I have to. It makes me feel less stressed. _After a few minutes, she felt a heavy weight on her eyelids, so she shut them tight and started dreaming.

…..

Kisshu woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He was expecting to be laying down on one of Kyo's operating tables, or even dead. But instead, he saw that he was covered with thin, soft sheets that smelled very good… Strawberry, he noticed. Then he remembered. He had asked Pai to tell Ichigo that he was going to stop by her house for a quick nice-to-see-you-again kiss. He smirked at that. As he looked around the room, he notices that it's still night. He looks around to see if Ichigo was in the room, but she was no where to be found. He sighed heavily, and wondered where she was. Suddenly, he heard a low laugh, coming from the floor. He rolled to the end of the bed, looked down and saw his favourite strawberry, laid down on a soft-looking mat, apparently dreaming about something funny. As he felt a smile appear on his face, he reached out for her hand. He gasped in pain, remembering that he got hurt badly while fighting Kyo. Still, he forced himself to reach at least her warm cheek. When his pale fingers were inches away from her, she tossed and whispered in a low, worried voice, "Kisshu…" As he heard her, he blinked in surprise. She was dreaming about him? Like, him, Kisshu? Not the Blue Knight? That made his grin grow only wider, if that was even possible.

_She dreams about me! _He thought cheerfully. He knew that in your dreams, you can't control anything, so your mind thinks of random things. So, technically, it meant that she wasn't thinking about him on purpose. Still, that had made his day – already! As he placed himself back on Ichigo's bed, and just thought about what had just happened over and over again.

After a few hours of staring at Ichigo's calm, beautiful face without getting hit, he decided it was time to go. Pai and Taruto – _especially_ Taruto –would yell at him for making them worried. As he floated towards her wooden desk, he saw a clean scrapbook and a pink fountain pen. He decided to leave a note for her, saying thank you. It said:

_Dear Koneko-chan,_

_I was surprised when I saw you sleeping on the floor! I thought you would kick me out or something. I'm really glad. Anyway, I'm leaving because Pai and Taruto are probably really worried. I'll see you tomorrow, though._

_Thank you so much, Koneko-chan._

_Kisshu._

"Heh, I guess that's pretty much it…" Kisshu muttered happily in satisfaction. Before leaving, he had to say bye to his koneko-chan. He slowly approached Ichigo, with a kind smile on his face. This was the perfect moments for him. She wasn't shouting at him, wasn't attacking him, like she normally would. Instead, she took care of him. As he knelt down, he carefully brushed her red hair off her now-peaceful face. Then, he leaned in closer, until he softly rested his lips on hers. He made it quick, because she could wake up in any time.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo!" He whispered, and teleported away.

……

Ichigo's alarm went on at 8:30 exactly. She was one hour late for work! _But, I can blame my alarm clock, _she thought, as she put on clean clothes. After she was done, she went to her table to get her cell phone. And on it, there was a note. She read it, and felt quite pleased. She was happy that he was feeling better already, and she was also felt excited to see him. Which was a really big surprise for her. As she ran towards the kitchen, her mom said, "Oh, good morning dear. Aren't you late for work?"

"Yes, Mom," Ichigo answered, and spotted a tuna sandwich on the table. When her mom wasn't looking, she quickly ate it in two huge bites.

"Bye, Mom. See you later!" She called out, as she stepped outside her house, heading off to work.

When entered the café, she saw Mint, drinking her morning tea, once again.

"You're one hour late," she said. "Kisshu had to hold back Ryo so he wouldn't go looking for you." She said, "I have to say, Kisshu really cares about you."

Ichigo blushed. "Hahaha, no way! I mean, he's the enemy.. Well, was, but still…" She struggled.

In response, Mint only sighed.

"Where were you, stupid?!" Shirogane yelled as he came bursting from the kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry! My alarm clock broke," Ichigo answered, trying to seem brave. Shirogane was struggling to not choke her to death.

"Hey, dude, calm down," A very familiar and sarcastic voice said from behind him. "She's mine after all." After that, a certain green-haired alien appeared from behind him.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo mumbled. "I'm not yours!" But this time, she told him angrily, but secretly blushing.

"Koneko-chan! You're blushing!" But Kisshu noticed. Then he started laughing.

"Quit laughing." Shirogane said curtly.

We all turned our attention to him.

"This is serious. Kisshu got beaten up really badly yesterday, and so therefore, he won't be able to fight in a while."

"Hey! I'm not a sissy, y'know!" Kisshu exclaimed. He could have kept going for ages, but when Shirogane sent him a death glare, he immediately stopped.

"I hate to admit this, but he's right. Kisshu, you were supposed to come to the spaceship right after you finished your 'business' with Kyo. But instead, you went do some other business with the cat girl." Pai added.

"What do you mean by business, huh?" Ichigo demanded to know, they were starting to get on her nerves.

"I think you know, koneko-chan," Kisshu mocked her. In response, she growled at him.

"Okay. Down to the basement, everyone. We have to come up with a plan," Shirogane said, "Before it's too late!" Then, all of them started heading downstairs.

When Ichigo was about to enter the room, something grabbed her by the hand. She turned around to see Kisshu, with a grin on his face.

"Nice to see you again, koneko-chan," He said, as he bowed.

"W-why are you bowing?" She asked, confused.

"Isn't it right to bow to a beautiful princess like you?"

"Quit joking!" She said, in a loud whisper. Right after, she slapped him on the face lightly.

"W…what?" Kisshu asked in surprise.

When he looked up, he saw Ichigo, with a concerned look on her face.

SORRY. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
